The present invention relates generally to protective garments for use with gloves, for example surgical gowns used with surgical gloves.
Protective garments, such as coveralls and gowns, designed to provide barrier protection to a wearer are well known in the art. Such protective garments are used in situations where isolation of a wearer from a particular environment is desirable, or it is desirable to inhibit or retard the passage of hazardous liquids and biological contaminates through the garment to the wearer.
In the medical and health-care industry, particularly with surgical procedures, a primary concern is isolation of the medical practitioner from patient fluids such as blood, saliva, perspiration, etc. Protective garments rely on the barrier properties of the fabrics used in the garments, and on the construction and design of the garment. Openings or seams in the garments may be unsatisfactory, especially if the seams or openings are located in positions where they may be subjected to stress and/or direct contact with the hazardous substances.
Gloves are commonly worn in conjunction with protective garments, particularly in the medical industry. Typically, the gloves are pulled up over the cuff and sleeve of a gown or garment. However, the interface between the glove and the protective garment can be an area of concern. For example, a common issue with surgical gloves is glove xe2x80x9croll-downxe2x80x9d or slippage resulting from a low frictional interface between the interior side of the glove and the surgical gown sleeve. When the glove rolls down or slips on the sleeve, the wearer is at greater risk of exposure to patient fluids and/or other contaminants.
An additional problem associated with the use of surgical gloves is that as a result of the gloves being pulled up over the cuff and sleeve of the gown, a phenomenon known as xe2x80x9cchannelingxe2x80x9d occurs. That is, the sleeve of the gown is bunched up under the glove as a result of pulling and rolling the glove up over the cuff and sleeve. Channels may develop along the wearer""s wrist which may become accessible to patient fluids running down the outside of the sleeve of the gown. Such fluids may enter the channels and work down along the channels between the outer surface of the gown and inner surface of the surgical glove. The fluids may then contaminate the gown cuff, which lies directly against the wearer""s wrist or forearm, particularly if the cuff is absorbent or fluid pervious.
Surgeons and other medical personnel have attempted to address concerns with the glove and gown interface in different ways. For example, it has been a common practice to use adhesive tape wrapped around the glove portion extending over the gown sleeve to prevent channels and roll down of the glove on the sleeve. This approach has drawbacks though. Many of the common adhesives utilized in tapes are subject to attack by water and body fluids and the seal can be broken during a procedure. It has also been known to stretch a rubber band around the glove and sleeve. However, this practice is awkward to implement and difficult to adjust or vary the pressure exerted by the rubber band other than by having a variety of rubber bands of different sizes and tensions available for use.
Thus, a need exists for an improved device and method for providing an effective sealing interface between a glove and sleeve of a protective garment, wherein the device is easily incorporated with the protective garment and economically cost effective to implement and practice.
Objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the following description, or may be obvious from the description, or may be learned through practice of the invention.
The present invention provides a protective garment incorporating an effective and economical mechanism for improving the interface area between the sleeves of the garment and a glove pulled over the sleeves. The improvement inhibits the proximal end of the glove from rolling or sliding back down the garment sleeves once the wearer has pulled the gloves on. In this way, the garment according to the invention addresses at least certain of the disadvantages of conventional garments discussed above.
It should be appreciated that, although the present invention has particular usefulness as a surgical gown, the invention is not limited in scope to surgical gowns or the medical industry. The protective garment according to the present invention has wide application and can be used in any instance wherein a protective coverall, gown, robe, etc., is used with gloves. All such uses and garments are contemplated within the scope of the invention.
In an embodiment of the invention, a protective garment is provided having a garment body. The garment may be, for example, a surgical gown, a protective coverall, etc. The garment body includes sleeves, and the sleeves may have a cuff disposed at the distal end thereof. The cuffs may be formed from or include an elastic material, and may be liquid retentive or liquid impervious.
In a broad aspect of the invention, a circumferentially extending band is formed on the sleeves at a distance from the distal end of the sleeve or proximal end of the cuff. This band has a raised profile with respect to the sleeve material such that an end of a glove pulled over the band is inhibited from rolling or sliding back over the band and down the sleeve. Conventional surgical gloves and other types of stretchable protective gloves often have a thickened portion or xe2x80x9crollxe2x80x9d at the distal end thereof. The present invention takes advantage of this feature by incorporating the raised profile band at a distance from the sleeve end. A wearer pulls the glove on and over the garment sleeve until the distal end of the glove passes over the raised profile band. The band thus acts as a xe2x80x9cbumperxe2x80x9d or stop against which the thickened portion of the glove contacts if it starts to slide or roll down the garment sleeve and thus inhibits further movement of the glove on the sleeve.
It should be appreciated that various configurations of the raised profile band are possible. For example, in one embodiment, the band may be continuously formed around the sleeve, for example in the form of one or more raised rings. In another embodiment, the band may be discontinuous around the sleeve, for example in the form of a ring of beads or bumps. A vast number of other configurations are also suitable.
In one particular embodiment, the raised profile band is formed from a surface modifier material applied to the garment fabric, for example by spraying, coating, etc. This material may be of a type to enhance (increase) surface friction between the glove and band. For example, the band may be formed from a low-tack adhesive material applied to the sleeve.
In a further embodiment, it may be desirable to apply the surface modifier, particularly a low-tack material, to an area of the sleeve between the raised profile band and the distal end of the sleeve or proximal end of the cuff. This additional material would further increase the frictional interface between the glove and sleeve.
The xe2x80x9clow-tackxe2x80x9d material applied to the band and/or sleeve is desirably an inherently low-tack substance with high friction characteristics so as to prevent glove roll-down while not causing the sleeves to adhere to the gown body when the gown is folded.
Embodiments of the protective garment according to the invention are described below in greater detail with reference to the appended figures.